1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-layered targets. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-layered target having an outer covering layer presenting a plurality of target dots arranged in a desired pattern or design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of targets have been used in an effort to judge and improve a shooter's aim. Generally, these targets are of the form of the traditional bull's eye wherein the accuracy of a shot is measured by its distance from the center of a series of concentric rings.
A second type of target consists of a darkened silhouette figure of a man or a game animal. These targets are used to develop the aim of a marksman, hunter or law enforcement officer. Frequently, these targets include bull's eyes to indicate those areas of the silhouette figure where a shot would result in a fatality, a serious bodily injury, or mere incapacity.
Although these targets are useful for judging a shooter's accuracy and helping him to improve his aim, they provide only a temporary reward to the shooter. A successful shooter will have only a paper target filled with bullet holes to remind him of his successful shots. Accordingly, a target which provides a more aesthetically pleasing record of a shooter's success is needed.